<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>robbed heartbeats by writesindread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043370">robbed heartbeats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesindread/pseuds/writesindread'>writesindread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BokuAka Week, Evermore - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Teen Romance, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesindread/pseuds/writesindread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"you think i wont forgive you for not bringing me yogurt today??? keiji, come on we can bu—"</p><p>"no" he calmly protested.</p><p>bokuto stares at him in puzzlement.</p><p>"w- wh- why keiji, im going to get out of this hellhole as soon as i can right? we can continue our plans right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>robbed heartbeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back with another short fanfiction, but this time its about BOKUAKA.</p><p>ive been listening to Taylor Swift's Folklore and Evermore album, and whenever "this is me trying" and "august" come in play, I SHATTER MOST OF THE TIME for my mind always think of a sad and angsty BOKUAKA au. i hate myself</p><p>but here it is heheheh a "this is me trying" and "august" tracks-inspired fanfiction. </p><p>i suggest listening to them while reading it to fully consume every shard of emotions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:05 p.m, akaashi staring at the vacant vast of bokuto's hospital room, hearing the cardiac monitor synchronizing his heartbeats and tiny twitches from fingers and there.....</p><p>"keiji, you're here!" he was surprised but his mouth aches as he opens it abruptly. he notices trails of despair from his face, he memorized akaashi for years and he is sure, something is wrong but...</p><p>"why is my keiji a saddie right now?? does he wants my huggies??? come here baby." he reaches for the embrace by lifting his body, eyes closed because of smiling.</p><p>"hmm?" bokuto secretly peaks with one eye – now, he's confused.</p><p>akaashi didn't look at him, static in his very place, he's busy with his fingers gingerly frisking along the avenues of bokuto's bones until it intertwines. hes thinking... maybe because he forgot to bring bokuto's favorite yogurt... is that it???... until...</p><p>"im sorry, bokuto-san" </p><p>tears is trickling from the side of his eyes. "i can't" as he halted the continuation. he thinks again.</p><p>"i cant what, keiji?" he asks. both left with silence but the percussive sound of the air conditioner. bokuto waits for the answers. "ke-"</p><p>"us...." akaashi punctuated, midway the articulation of his name. "i can't continue "us" anymore, bokuto-san" his body spasmed, resonating and vibrating out of anxiousness. </p><p>he bends his down head, facing the white comforter wrapping bokuto's body witnessing all the wrinkles and disarray because he remembers bokuto sleeps in enmeshing manner.</p><p>rushing hot suffused pressure on his nose coiling as he closes his eyes – then tears came dotting the skin of their intertwining hands.</p><p>bokuto spaced out for a bit induced him to gawk at the ceiling. he doesnt know what to feel but for sure he is spiraling and drowning with disappointment and misery. his pounding head pinned on his pillow.</p><p>"you think i wont forgive you for not bringing me yogurt today??? keiji, come on we can bu—"</p><p>"no" he calmly protested.</p><p>bokuto stares at him in puzzlement.</p><p>"w- wh- why keiji, im going to get out of this hellhole as soon as i can right? we can continue our plans right?" his words came dribbling, finding everything hard to grasp and intake, he still thinks its about the yogurt making himself feel bad but... </p><p>"we- we can still go to italy, keiji, we are go- going to eat your favorite bread and i- im going to take hu- hund- red pictures of you, ri- right keiji?" desperation came pouring and words seem hard to say.</p><p>akaashi thwarting his emotions, his answer. forehead meets begrudgingly and he just looks at their hands, for the last time — it subdued him.</p><p>"keiji, please, d- do- dont leave me like this" he coughs in between his dramatic, extremely dreadful sobs. "i cannot afford to lose you".</p><p>"im sorry, bokuto-san, i am not capable of making someone happy" he said with sheer confident yet his guilt screeches from within "even if you get discharged, im just there standing behind you — unrequited."</p><p>"but you make me hap-"</p><p>akaashi's fingers starting to untangle like a passing eclipse. </p><p>"come back to me please, hug me for the last time"</p><p>bokuto just...... doesnt let go of him. FUCK he's fucking sobbing so hard, his body's pressing the bed so woodenly -- his breaths, his tears, his heart catching one another and all melting simultaneously like an ocean water with blinding glimmers prior to nightfall.</p><p>bokuto's life is now a nightfall.</p><p>akaashi is making his way towards the doorway, leaving imprints of apologies. he squeezed his eyes out of the teeming pain while the other laments on his bed like a buried fossil trying to arise from the ground.</p><p>he is midway of closing the door until he heard a loud body that descended. "BOKUTO-SAN!!!!"</p><p>he scooped him immediately. </p><p>"ke- kei- ji, please dont leave me" he mutters. bokuto is on his knees, elbow affixed on the floor. his heart is beating faster than its usual then he first  began to grab what he sees — akaashi's knitted cardigan. "baby, no please" </p><p>he engulfed the entirety of his face to akaashi's embrace. for the last time.</p><p>both tears inundating themselves — soaking wet on the disbelief brought by this night. "i have to, bokuto-san, i have to" he pressed his kisses and hooked his chin upon his head. </p><p>the sentiments coming out from akaashi's mouth are all hard to articulate, as if every every single letter he says, memories compress his chest like barbed wires — he's filled agonizingly.</p><p>akaashi starting to caress bokuto's softened platinum, brushed-up hair that is now withered — he likes it, it tames him though its painful but he feels remembered and welcomed and acknowledged even he only has one person who had him through droughts and lake fires — only keiji. </p><p>"i love you, keiji, always" he has not fully accepted it but he is grateful at some point. </p><p>he continuously to sob whilst he situate his cheeks beneath akaashi's chin. he hears the tiniest heartbeats that once pulsated and clung to him — for him. </p><p>"i love you too, koutarou" he smiles at him amidst all the cries and embarrassing sniffles "i will always".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>